brothersinarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Derrick McConnel
"I wish I remembered my glasses!" ''- while under fire. Private '''Derrick McConnel' was a soldier in 2nd Squad's assault team. Biography Early Life McConnell was a young man from Florida. He traveled all around the state with his father and his joining the 101st Airborne Division seemed to be the first time he ever separated from him. He was moved to England to train for the initial invasion of Normandy, "Operation Overlord." At this time McConnell was a Private and lead 1st Squad's Assault Team. He was a close friend of Paige. Earned in Blood McConnell is first seen with Johnson when he was still part of 1st Squad. McConnell joins Hartsock after he is promoted to 2nd Squad's lead but due to the terrible misdrops the airborne suffered McConnell was often stuck with members of 2nd Squad. When he's first seen, he was in the 1st squad, that was broken apart: the only survivors were him, Cpl. Campbell and Pvt. Paige. After Hartsock is promoted to 2nd Squad's leader, McConnell was part of the assault team along with Pvt.Winchell and Cpl.Paddock When Corporal Seamus Doyle from the 82nd recruited Paige for a recon mission, McConnell insisted to come with him because "if there's someone who's gonna shoot at Paige, It's gonna be me". McConnell is most often seen in the games using the M1A1 carbine from the early stages of D-Day to the later stages of the battle of Normandy, though he is occasionally seen holding another weapon. Hell's Highway McConnel is in the game, but never shown, he is only mentioned in the level "Tooth and Nail". He Survives Operation Market Garden. When he realizes that his best friend Paige has died in St. Sauveur, he starts to keep a low profile as it really starts to hit home how horrible war is. Paige was his best friend and his death made a big impact on McConnel's attitude, and so he kept quiet from then on. Appearances Brothers in Arms: Earned in Blood * Action at St. Martin * Three Patrol Action * Hell's Corners * Eviction Notice * Close Quarters * Hedgerow Hell * Run of the Mill * The All Americans - Part 1 * The All Americans - Part 2 Gallery EiB 2015-08-03 10-10-54-079.jpg|Derrick along with Paddock, Friar and a paratrooper as they flush out the German stragglers in Carentan. McConnel.jpg Pvt.McConnel.png Trivia *He was a good friend of Paige. *He is not seen in the PlayStation 2 version of Earned in Blood. *He has been transferred from many positions and squads. *He voiced out at one point his desire to collect a few souvenirs in Carentan most especially Calvados, a French apple brandy. *The Train Station and surrounding areas in Earned in Blood reminded him of home. *He jumped with Mac on his first training jump. *He's actually seen in Hell's Highway in Tooth and Nail, He is speaking with Sink in The barn at the beginning ru:Деррик_МакКоннел category:1st Squad category:2nd Squad Category:Characters Category:Earned in Blood Characters